


You're Safe Here

by KavithaisPadfoot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Sburb, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KavithaisPadfoot/pseuds/KavithaisPadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley tries to make it in a post-Sburb world when she gets an unexpected visit from a friend she hasn't seen in a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Safe Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends. This is a quick Jade/Rose one-shot that I churned out after a severe writer's block. I decided there wasn't enough femslash in the fandom, so here's a quick addition. Enjoy!

            Your name is Jade Harley, and it’s just another typical Sunday afternoon. You’re taking a break from a research paper you’re writing and cooking up a quick pot of instant ramen. You decide to crack an egg in it—a tip you learned from the internet—to break the mundanity of the usual chicken flavor pack that you’ve gotten used to eating almost every day. But you suppose this is just one of those “college experiences” that everyone seemed to talk about when they pursued their higher education. You remember John saying something along the lines of having once to boil his ramen in Red Bull in order to prepare for an all-nighter he had to pull. That was pretty much the most disgusting thing you’ve ever heard.

            Bec is lying outside on the balcony next to a hibiscus plant that was native to your home island. It reminds you of the good old days, back when you were a preteen, romping around all care-free before Sburb came around and basically fucked you and your friends in all the most twisted ways. There’s nothing like killing alternate versions of you and your friends multiple times to really screw someone over for life. But you all got back on your feet all right. You all went back to school like nothing happened, albeit, it took you a little longer having no formal education beforehand to back you up. Eventually, you got there, though, and you’re proud of yourself for putting in the extra effort.

            John and you talk almost every day. He’s a stay-at-home dad with a wife and two kids now. Hearing from him always makes you happy, he sounds like he’s living his dream life. Same with Dave, too, though even though you hear from him less often. He’s studying archeology while also continuing his DJ gig. You were always kind of worried about him, but he proved himself, surprising everyone. You haven’t heard from Rose at all since the game ended, but apparently she talks to John, and he’s told you that she’s doing well, too. It hurts a little that she doesn’t talk to you, but you don’t blame her. Everyone’s been busy.

            You pour your eggy ramen into a bowl and take it back to your desk. You tie your hair up into a ponytail, adjust your glasses, and get back to work. Your chemistry professor asked you to write him a report on chemical compounds at the molecular level. It’s a piece of cake compared to the time when you were trying to figure out weapon alchemizing.

            Suddenly, Bec starts barking, and you almost leap out of your skin. Jeez, what is it now? You get up to go check on him, and before you’re out of your chair, you hear a knock on the door.

            Wait. Who could that be? You weren’t expecting anyone. You suppose there’s only one way to find out.

            When you open the door, you almost gasp. “Rose?”

            She smiles at you, and tucks her shoulder-length silvery-blonde hair behind her ear. She’s wearing a plain black skater dress and simple black pumps, a large duffel bag around her shoulder.

            “Hi, Jade,” she says, unsurely.

            You pull her into a tight hug before you can even process that one of your best friends whom you haven’t seen in years is just standing in your doorway.

            “What are you doing here? Wait, no, first, come in! Have a seat! Can I get you anything? Water? Juice?”

            She steps in and closes the door behind her. “Do you have any tea?”

            “Yeah! Go sit on the couch, I’ll bring you some.”

            Her steps are slow, her heels making that distinct sound against your tile flooring. It reminds you of a school teacher. “This is a quaint place you have, Jade.”

            “Thanks, Rose,” you say while heating up some water. “It’s a bit of a mess. I wasn’t expecting a guest.” You smirk at her.

            “Yes. I apologize for arriving unannounced. I hope this isn’t too bad of a time? If it is, I can come back later.”

            You scoff. “It’s never a bad time, Rose. I’m so glad to see you!” You pour the hot water into a mug, and stick a tea bag in it. “Milk and sugar?”

            “No, thank you,” she says, sitting down on the couch. “I’ve heard you’re doing well.”

            You laugh. “Yeah, apart from student loans.”

            “Yes, I suppose that would put a damper on things.”

            “What about you? I mean, I heard from John that you’re doing pretty good, but what have you been up to? Also, why do you call John and not me?”

            “John calls me,” she says, in a way that sounds a little accusatory. “I’ve just been… rather busy. Traveling and such. I suppose John’s motherly instinct is just so high that he feels the need to check up on me on a regular basis.”

            You laugh, bringing the tea over and setting down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch next to Rose. “Yeah, it’s probably all that fathering he’s doing. He’s got a knack for it.”

            “That’s very true.”

            You smile guiltily at her. “I’m sorry I haven’t called you. I guess I’m pretty busy, too. And now that I think about it, yeah, it is always John who calls me.”

            You’re relieved to see her smile. “It’s totally understandable.”

            “I’m just glad to see you! What brings you around here?”

            She sips the tea carefully. “I came to see you, actually. I got your address from John, and… I wanted to see you.”

            You grin widely. “Aw, Rose!” You can’t help but hug her again.

            When you pull away from the hug to smile at her, you feel her grip on your arms tighten. You’re confused, and you look up at her, but before you can open your mouth to ask her anything, her lips are on yours, and she’s kissing you. It takes you aback, and you’re not sure how to respond other than kissing her back.

            It feels like a life time until she pulls away, and when she does, you look into her eyes, and they are almost brimmed with tears.

            “I’m sorry,” she says softly.

            “Rose, I—”

            “I just,” she interrupts you, “really missed you, Jade.”

            You just smile at her, nod, and give her a proper, tight hug.

            When you break away, the room feels colder. There’s a silence in the room, but it doesn’t feel awkward, no, it just feels… empty. You want to say something, but you’re not sure what.

            It finally hits you what just happened. Rose just _kissed_ you. Sure, you’ve… thought about it from time to time. But she was with Kanaya for so long, you never would have thought that it would actually happen. What did it mean? Was it just an accident? And is it bad that you really liked it?

            “Jade,” Rose says, a slight break in her voice, as though she’s struggling to keep her composure.

You don’t say anything, but sit up straighter to assure her you’re listening.

            “Jade, I’m…” She wipes her mouth with her palm. “I’m not doing as well as you think.”

            “What do you mean?” you ask her, softly.

            “I don’t have anybody,” she says. “I don’t have a home. I haven’t been traveling. I’ve been wandering. I’m lost, and I don’t know what to do.”

            “But… those things John told me—”

            “I lied,” she says, her voice now breaking. “I lied to him. I had to. If I had told him the truth, he would have dropped everything for me. I couldn’t do that to him, Jade, he has a proper life now. With a wife, and kids, and… I would’ve just gotten in the way.”

            “Then why did you come here?”

            She takes a deep breath, tears now slowly rolling down her cheeks. “I tried to be alone for so long. I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed someone.”

            “Did you tell any of this to John? Or Dave? Or anyone?”

            She shakes her head. “I wanted you. To tell you, I mean. You’re the first person I came to.”

            “Oh! Well… is there anything I can do? Anything at all, Rose, it’s not a problem, I promise.”

            “Do you… do you think I can stay here for a while? Not long, I swear, I just need some time, and then I’ll—”

            “Hey,” you say softly. “You can stay here as long as you want. Really. You’re my best friend, Rose, I’d do anything.”

            “There’s, um, one more thing,” she says.

            “What is it?”

            “Can I kiss you again?”

            Your heart starts beating faster in your chest. It takes you a second to process what she asked you, and you can tell she’s nervously waiting for your answer. Yes, you want to say, of course it’s alright. It’s more than alright. Right? Instead of answering, you place your palm softly on her cheek, and press your lips to hers as gently as possible.

            She answers back with more fervor, and kisses you back, hard, placing her hands at your waist. At first, you’re surprised, but then you answer her back with just as much enthusiasm.

            “I missed you, Rose,” you say between heavy breaths and hard kisses. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

            She pulls away for just a second, and looks you dead in the eye. Did you say something wrong? Your heart starts beating even faster. But then, she smiles, and your heart literally skips a beat. You smile back at her, and you both laugh before you’re kissing again.

            A small shiver runs down your back when you feel her hand slip under your shirt, her calloused fingertips against your bare hip. It incites a small hum from you and you feel her lips curl into a smile, all while still kissing you over and over again. You decide to return the favor, and bury your fingers in her hair, which makes her hum back.

            She pushes you to lie on your back on the couch, and you smile up at her. She smirks back for just a second before starting to kiss your neck.

            “Ah… Rose…”

            “Jade,” she hums against your skin, giving you even more shivers.

            In just a few swift motions, she’s taken off both your shirt and her dress, leaving her in just her underwear, and you in just yours and your skirt. She goes right back to kissing you, running her hands down your bare stomach. When she starts nibbling at your ear, you moan softly and buck your hips against her, which causes her to smile again against your skin. She pulls up one of her hands, and gently cups your breast over your bra. Her other hand moves down and slips under your skirt, and—

            “Wait,” you say breathily.

            She freezes, and looks at you, panicked. “Oh,” she says softly. “Oh, God. Jade, I’m—”

            “No, no! Rose, it’s fine! I just… I think we should talk a little bit first before we—”

            “Fuck!” she says under her breath, pulling herself off of you, allowing you both to sit up straight. “Fuck, Jade, I’m sorry, I…”

            “Rose, it’s okay. Really. I just think…” You trail off because you notice her crying. Her face is buried in her hands, and she’s shaking. “Hey,” you say softly. You try to put a hand on her shoulder, but she flinches, so you pull away. “Rose, it’s really okay. Honestly.” She still doesn’t respond to you, though. You just let her cry for a moment until she’s ready to say something to you.

            She looks away from you. “I… I miss her.”

            “Her? Who’s—” But then you remember. “Oh. Yeah.”

            Rose finally looks up at you, her mascara smudged and running down her cheeks. “She chose the new universe we created over being with me.”

            “She had a responsibility, Rose,” you say. “She had to take care of her species.”

            “She had to take care of me!” she yells.

            You’re stunned silent. You don’t know what to say.

            She falls into your lap and continues to cry. “Why did she go? Why did she leave me?”

            You gently pet her hair. “I don’t know, Rose. I don’t know why anyone would leave you.”

            “She chose a bunch of grubs over me… and she left me behind…”

            It takes every ounce of strength to keep you from crying, too. You hate seeing your friend so sad like this. “I know. It’s unfair.”

            “Now she’s off playing mother hen to a whole new universe, and completely left me to suffer by myself. It’s been so hard. It’s been so hard, Jade.” She sniffled, and wiped her nose with her hand. “I can’t do this, Jade. I can’t do this without her. I can’t do this alone.”

            “You’re not alone,” you say. “I’m here. I’m here for you.”

            She continues to cry into your leg, and you’re not sure what to do to comfort her.

            “Hey,” you say, lifting her up so you can look at her eyes. The sight of her face makes you smile. “I’m here for you.” You lean into her, and kiss her lips softly.

            “Jade, I—”

            “Shh…” You put your hand on her cheek and smile at her again. “You’re safe here.” You pull her into your arms, and just hold her, your hand rested on the back of her head. “You’re safe here, Rose.”


End file.
